Ask the Seussical Cast!
by WickershamFan
Summary: Well there might as well be two of these, 'cause two is better than one! I kidnapped the cast of Seussical the Musical and they are being forced to answer as many questions as you want! And remember: Always eat your bread butter-side down!
1. An introduction

WF: Hi! I'm WickershamFan! I am here with the cast of Seussical the Musical who are to be forced to answer any and all questions I deem appropriate! I know that SoftlySpokenHeart has one of these, but that's just it: there's just the one! So ask away! Oh and if "ShadyGuy007" asks any questions, that's my brother! He doesn't have a FanFiction, or anything really, so he will also be asking questions if I don't get any! So here is a question from ShadyGuy007:

From ShadyGuy007:

Hey guys, what's up? Just wanted to know what your favorite song or songs are from Seussical the Musical!

WF: Thanks Shady! And before they answer that question, in a review, tell me your fave song or songs and what you think that the casts' would be!  
Jojo: But we're the ones who have to answer.  
WF: Don't argue with me kid, I work with the Cat!  
Jojo: *scared out of his wits, looking for that darned Cat!*

WF: Well, review with tons of questions and you can be almost as amazing as-  
Mayzie: ME!  
WF: Yeah... Her...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1: First Reviews are cool!

WF: Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of this! Sorry I haven't been doing anything, I've been sick and busy for a very long time, and then I lost my password for so…

Jojo: Stop with the excuses!

WF: And WHO do you think you are mister? I have the Cat remember?

Jojo: *clams up*

WF: Much better! So, regarding the music question asked by ShadyGuy007, they may or may not be answering that question. But now onto the reviews for the first chapter!

From SoftlySpokenHeart:

**Well jeez. You stole my idea.**

. . .

xD But this is great! Now *I* get to ask questions, too! I was jealous of my reviewers. . .x_x

But just PLEASE do not copy any of my answers, and I will not copy any of yours. Sorry, I don't mean to sound all prissy but one worries about these kinds of things, but it's something to worry about considering we have the same story. It'll be cool to get two sides of the story if this works.

I'm glad at least you let people know that I had the original idea.

And my favorite songs . . . How Lucky You Are, the Cat's version. And Oh the Thinks You Can Think, of COURSE. And Alone in the Universe. And The People Vs Horton the Elephant. And Here on Who. xD OH WHAT CAN I SAY, THEY'RE ALL AWESOME.

I dunno what the casts' favorite songs are. Maybe we should let THEM tell US.

WF: Thank you SSH! I won't copy your answers, don't worry! And they should tell us their favorite songs, but I don't know when! And you are very welcome! I wouldn't want someone to use the same idea as me without credit either, so I just did what I thought was right! And I can't pick a favorite either! Gertrude! Tell us your favorite song, quick!

Gertrude: W-well any song that Horton sings…

WF: aww! Any way- my second and last review for this one is from Shadows from the Past:

**Lol Nice, I LOVE this Musical, I was Horton the Elephant! ^^**

I have to questions:

1. Jojo, how do you ever manage to escape that cat?

2. So, Horton, how are things with Gertrude and the Elephant bird? :)

WF: Thank you SftP! Wow! Horton, how do you feel to know that someone out there enjoyed the role of, well, you? (I'm guessing you enjoyed it based on your " ^^ " face)

Horton: I find it nice that someone liked to play the role of me!

WF: Okay then- Jojo, how do you ever manage to escape that cat?

Jojo: I don't…

Cat: *hovering over him* hello!

Jojo: ah! Freaking cat!

WF: Good one Cat! Hi-five! *hi-fives Cat* Okay then the next one is for Horton! How are things with Gertrude and the Elephant bird?

Horton: We are a happy and loving family, and our son said his first word not long ago.

WF: Which is what?

Elephant Bird (Idk if he has a name or is even a he, but I think he/she was named Jojo?): Suess!

Everyone: aww~!

WF: Thank for reviewing and I hope to get a chapter out every week, so please review!


End file.
